Blue Eyes
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: While at college Danny and Samantha run into a blue eyed beauty. Danny is keeping a secret and Samantha seems to be catching on. But Martin seems to also have a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: this is a Danny/Martin fanfiction if you don't like then don't read. Anyways this isn't your typical Without A Trace fanfiction. It takes place when Danny Samantha and Martin are in college. Let me just say this… this whole fanfiction is done except for the last chapter which is optional to the story. So if you give me some reviews I'll post faster.**

Danny and Samantha were lounging against the side of the pool of their college. They had successfully survived the week of college and decided to relax on the weekend.

"He's hot," Samantha suddenly said looking across the pool, "The one with the brown messy hair and blue eyes."

"I wouldn't know," Danny said, he was gay but he hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell anyone, "Besides that group is the _daddy paid for me to be here,_ type rich boys."

"It makes you proud to be here on a scholarship?"

"Hellz yeah!"

Samantha smirked, putting on her sun block so she wouldn't burn again when she was suddenly splashed. The guys across the pool had pushed one of their friends into the pool, "That little she snarled.

"I'm so sorry," the guy said, it was one of the guys from the pool, the one with the brown hair and blue eyes, "Are you alright? If you want I could get on my towel and…"

"No, it's alright," Samantha swooned, "I mean, we're at a pool so I'm bound to get a little wet, right?" she giggled.

"Right… again I'm sorry," he said before swimming cross the other side where his friends were.

"Did you just, giggle?" Danny asked once the guy was gone.

"Not a word," she threatened.

"I think that was the first time I've ever seen you flirt like that."

"Shut up," she growled, "The next time we bump into him we should ask if he wants to hang out."

"You're already thinking that far into the future?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Samantha you're my best friend, so I'm going to say this as kindly as I can. If you want to ask him out, then ask him out, but don't sit here and plot how your going to seduce him."

"I'm not."

"Then stop staring at him so openly."

Now the guy, that Danny started to refer to in his head as blue eyes in his head, was grabbing his stuff so he could leave, "Let's head back to the dorms," Samantha said, "I'm getting tired."

Danny just rolled his eyes but obeyed, and sure enough they ended up making it to the exit around the same time blue eyes did, "Oh, hi again," Samantha smiled and nodded in return, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before. Mines is Samantha."

"Martin," blue eyes said glancing at Danny, "I'm guessing that you guys come as a set?"

"We're not dating if that if that's what you mean."

Martin moth twitched as if trying not to smile, "What's your name?" he asked this time looking directly at Danny, and once eye contact was made Danny couldn't stop. It was like he was stuck in a prison of blue crystals, but he wasn't fighting to get out of it."

"Danny Taylor."

"Martin smiled at him again and Danny was sure he was going to die.

Samantha stood between them awkwardly before saying, "Maybe we should all hang out sometime?"

"Sure," Martin's eyes left Danny to talk with Samantha, "I'm free after five tomorrow."

"Cool, we could meet in the dining hall for dinner and decide what to do from there."

"Sound good," he glanced at his watch, "Sorry I have to go, I have a class in less than hour."

"Bye," Samantha waved as he left, "What was that about?" she turned to Danny.

"What was what about?"

"That staring contest you guys were having."

"I don't know, that was all him."

Samantha accepted the answer, "He seems nice enough.  
>"Yeah," was all she could say.<p>

**Tell me what you think. Remember you review I post :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story took a bit of a turn while I was working on it so instead of five or six chapters it might be ten or eleven. And to crying-tears Danny and Martin are around nineteen or twenty years old. **

**Okay on to the warnings, this is a Danny/Martin fanfiction if you don't like then don't read.**

"Do you think he's going to come? He might have forgotten that he even agreed to…"

"Hey," Martin smiled collapsing into a seat across from them, "Sorry I'm late,"

"What happened to you?" Danny asked taking in Martin's haggard look.

"I got into school on a swimming scholarship and we had our first practice today from four am till twelve in the afternoon, none stop and if you got out of the pool you were off the team."

"Did you make it?" Samantha asked.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here."

"Are you sure that you're still up to doing anything."

"I'm sure," Martin pulled a sandwich out of his backpack that he's gotten from on of the lines, "Just let me eat and I'll be good to go."

From there on out they started hanging out more, becoming fast friends. Samantha was always at Martin's side though anyone could tell that he had no interest in her. And Danny was unexpectedly drawn to him so it didn't as a surprise when Samantha had to go back to her room early because she had an exam in the morning that Martin asked Danny out.

"Wait what?" Danny thought he didn't hear him right.

"I asked if you wanted to do something together tomorrow, just you and me."

"What about Samantha?"

"What about her?"

"She'll want to come along."

"Then let's not tell her," Martin smiled playfully.

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Are you saying yes?"

"Sure, okay."

"Great, we can meet here tomorrow around the same time," he kissed Danny on the cheek smiling before he left to his dorm.

The next afternoon Samantha decided to crash in Danny's dorm, "I think I might have actually passed that exam."

"That's cool," Danny said ideally rifling through his closet.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No, I'm just…"

"Danny?"

"Martin asked to have a guy's night out," he was partly telling the truth.

"A guy's night?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

Danny shrugged, "We're probably going to some sort of club or…"

"You're really trying to look good for some girls?"

"Yes!"

"You're a guy there's nothing wrong with that."

"I just thought that you would get mad that Martin was going to try to, you know…"

"No this is good, while you're out you can put in a good word for me."

"Yeah, okay?"

"You still seem skittish about this. What's going on."

"Not now Samantha."

"Fine, we all know you're going to tell me eventually."

Danny arrived at the meeting place five minutes early to find Martin already waiting for him, "You're early," Martin called out to him.

"So are you," Danny resorted, and oh, that blush on Marin's face was priceless.

"I couldn't wait to see you again."

Danny rolled his eyes at the corniness, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Martin grinned at him and Danny couldn't help but smile finally taking in Martin's appearance. He was wearing faded blue jeans with a red t-shirt.

Danny down at him, taking his hand in his, Martin pulled him along smiling back. The rest of the night was a blur. They went to a casual restaurant for dinner and then Danny walked Martin home suggesting that they should do this again some time


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning BoyXBoy so if you don't like, don't read. I'm not sure if I did a disclaimer yet but I think everyone knows I don't own Without A Trace or the characters if Idid my story would be a book and not a fanfiction. I would aslo like to thank crying-tears or the review. And to everyone else who keeps faving my story and putting it on your alert list, it would be nice if you said something**

**Okay enough of my ranting, enjoy**

"You seem really happy," Samantha noticed, "What was her name, or can you even remember her name?"

Before Danny could say anything Martin came strolling up to them announcing that he had a swim meet that night. He said it looking Danny straight in the eye as if trying to tell Danny he had to cancel their plans for the night, "We can go watch you!" Samantha batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"If you want to, but the meets can be pretty boring when you're not participating."

"I'll be there," Samantha insisted not catching to apologetic look Martin gave Danny who just smiled understandingly.

Even at the meet Samantha was still energetic, "I'm going to ask him out today."

"Really," Danny was ligitamitly surprised.

"Yes, I think he likes me and…why are you giving me that look."

Danny was at a bit of a cross road. He didn't want Samantha to get hurt when she asked Martin out but he didn't want to out Martin either, "I just, I don't think," he sighed lowering his voice, "I don't think that Martin likes girl."

"What, where are you getting this from?"

"When we were at the club he wasn't going for the girl he…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to out him," it was a parcel lie. The same as the tory he told. He didn't want to tell her about their date or that Marin would never like her.

"You're not uncomfortable with him being…"

"No," that part was the truth, "He's not hitting on me so I don't really care."

Samantha gave him a look not sure what to think, "Thanks for telling me."

Danny nodded looking up in enough time to see Marin walking towards them wrapped in a towel, "I just have to change but I'll be right back."

Samantha just nodded paying closer attention to the way Martin smiled at Danny, "He likes you," she said as they waited outside for Martin's return.

"No he doesn't," Danny lied.

"Don't be blind, it's so obvious."

"Sam," he pleaded.

"Fine, whatever," she was pouting angrily, "It's not fair," she mumbled to herself, "the one decent guy who comes along and he likes you. You're not even gay so you'll never even like him."

Danny felt guilty maybe he should of told her the whole truth. It wasn't that he was scared of what she would say about in, he just wanted to keep Martin to himself for a little while longer.

"Hey," Martin jogged up to them, "The team's having a victory party across campus if you want to go?"

"No, I'm going to head home while there is still some day light left," Samantha said.

"We'll walk you home," Martin said, his inner gentile man coming fourth.

"No, I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'll see you guy's tomorrow," she waved as she left.

Danny looked at Martin, "Are we going to that victory party or what?"

"What."

"What?"

'You said 'do you want to go to the victory party or what', and I chose what. I told the guys I couldn't make it."

"Wait, you asked Samantha if…"

"I knew she wouldn't want to go," he paused seeing the look on Danny's face, "What I wanted Danny time," Martin said grasping Danny's hand in his.

Danny smiled down at him, "Then where are we going?"

"My roommate is on a family vacation so I thought we could hang out in my room," he stopped talking seeing Danny's skeptical look, "not like that. My legs are tired and I don't think that if we go anywhere else that I'll be able to walk back to my dorm."

"Oh,"

"If you feel uncomfortable, we could go somewhere else.'

"No, it's fine, besides I don't need you collapsing on me."

Martin's side of the room was relatively clean, a few clothes were scattered on the floor but other than that it was fine. Martin flopped on his bed patting next to him for Danny to sit down. When Danny did sit down next to him Martin rested his head on Danny's lap, "How was your day?"

"It sucked," Danny sighed, "I had three exams' today that I probably failed. But I got to see you swim so my day wasn't all bad."

Martin grinned up at him moving his head so he was using a pillow instead, "lay down," his voice was low, almost a whisper, like he didn't know what he was asking for.

Danny did what was asked of him feeling Martin tuck his head under Danny's chin. Danny didn't know what to do at first, but he slowly let his hand tangle itself in Martin's hair while the other resting on his waist. What surprised him was when Martin's arms came around him to pull them closer together.

They just laid there for a while not saying much of anything. Danny pulled back to see Martin's face. They were barley nose to nose at this point, Danny's breath fanning over Martin's face, who didn't seem to mind. Their eyes locked for a moment till Danny shifted forwards gently kissing him. Martin whimpered kissing back. Danny pulled away slightly flustered. Martin gave him a small smile blushing.

Danny smiled back his anxiety washing away. It was nice to be here by themselves without any prying eyes. This is why he couldn't tell Samantha what was really going on. Besides he tells her everything, her not knowing this one thing wouldn't kill her.

**Remember people who review get cookies... taste cookies :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to the people who review and I'm sorry I'm just posting I was busy almost all day, but as promised you reveiwed and I deliver. And if anyone is reading my other Without A Trace story A Mess I;ll be updating with in the next day :)::) (love my four eyed smilly face)

"I called you last night and you didn't answer," Samantha said. It had been a week since the last swim meet they went to and Samantha had been heckling him about how much time he spends with Martin since she found out why Martin would never date her.

"Sorry, my phone died and I forgot to put it on the charger," he lied. He was really on a date with Martin and turned off his phone so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Where were you?"

"I had to do my laundry," he said.

"Really because, I stopped by your dorm and your roommate said that you left with Martin."

The blood rushed to his head and he broke into a cold sweat realizing he'd been caught in a lie, "He didn't want me to tell you," he was partly lying, "He didn't want me to tell you."

Samantha nodded, "What are you doing to night," she asked like she already knew the answer.

Danny paused, him and Martin were supposed to be celebrating their six month anniversary, "I have an exam…"

"Stop lying to me Danny!"

"I'm not…"

"Your lip twitches when you lie, and right now your lip is twitching."

"Martin's having… issues and he wants to talk to me a lot more often in our free time."

"Issues with what?"

"He doesn't want me to tell you."

"If you can tell me that he's gay then why can't you tell me this?"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth, what's really going on between you two?"

Danny froze, "What do you think is going on?" his voice was dangerously low warning her to watch whatever she was planning to say next.

"I think you two are more than friends."

"Would there be something wrong if we were?"

"Yes!"

Danny just looks at her, utterly still. Samantha was homophobic and thought it was wrong for him and Martin to be together. Somehow it didn't surprise him. She did stop hanging around Martin almost instantly after she figured it out. He chose not to say anything and instead just walk away.

"What's wrong babe?" Martin asked when Danny arrived at his dorm and sank into his bed.

"Samantha rejected me."

"You told her everything?"

"More or less, she put thing together herself."

"Yeah, I just, I don't know," he sighed feeling Martin rubbed his back soothingly.

"She might just be in shock. My dad didn't talk to me for a month after I came out to him."

Danny glanced at Martin. Even though they were dating Martin had been really open about his family, "You don't have to tell me this stuff."

"I want to," Martin said simply, "Or do you just feel uncomfortable talking about it?"

"No, no I want to hear," Danny said sincerely.

"I lost a lot of friends that year," Martin picked up where he left off, "But it was freeing in away. I don't go out of my way to tell people but I don't deny it anymore. I didn't get picked on a bit in high school, but I'm still out now, all of my friends know and my swim team knows."

"They don't care?"

"Nope," Martin yawned moving to lay next to Danny as they both started to doze off.

"I didn't ruin our anniversary did I?"

"No,: Martin kissed him sheepishly, "WE can just stay here and do nothing."

Danny smiled at the half sleep expression on Martin's face, "I'd like that."

"Good," Martin curled into some mock version of the fetal position, letting Danny wrap his arms around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the longest chapter so far. THings are going to take a bit of a turn after this and there ight be a ittle less Samantha until the last chapter. I'm probably going to updat A Mess one mre time today and for anyone who read Hard to Buy for part1 part two will be up soon. Anyway. enjoy.**

Two months since the fight with Samantha and things have been going well all things considered. He hasn't been in contact with Samantha in a while, he'd seen her around campus but she would always turn the other way. Martin was supportive though the whole thing and helped him through it.

So it was weird when Samantha sat next to him in the dining hall during dinner, "We need to talk," she said.

"About?"

"That fight we had two months ago."

At that moment Martin walked up to the table, "Do you want me to leave or stay?" he asked.

"Stay," Danny said, whatever Samantha wanted to say to him she should be able to say in front of Martin.

Samantha continued to talk, "When you asked me if there was something wrong with you and Martin dating and I said yes, I didn't mean it was because you're both guys. I meant that yes it was wrong for you to date him when you knew I liked him."

Danny was quiet for a bit, "I thought that you…"

"Danny I knew you were gay since middle school and when I figured out Martin was too everything was kind of obvious. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just really mad."

"It's alright," he glanced at Martin who gave him a little smirk.

"Are we cool now?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," he nodded feeling a sudden weight on his shoulder.

"I think Martin fell asleep," she said sounding confused.

"It happens sometimes when he gets back from swim practice."

"Are you going to wake him up?"

"No I usually give him a few minutes," Danny said feeling Martin shift.

Samantha just shook her head, "So how have you been?"

Things got better from there. Samantha, Danny and Martin even ended up spending the bulk of the summer with each other. Things were going great until, "My family wants to meet you," Martin announced one day.

"What, why?"

"Because we've been dating for about a year and they still haven't met you."

"Do I have to?"

"I've been keeping my parents away for three months now; I can't keep them away forever. It's just one dinner besides I think they'll really like you," Marin begged with big baby blues.

"Martin," Danny was about to protest when he was silenced by a gentile kiss.

"Please, I kind of want them to meet you, if not the whole family than at least my dad."

"Martin…"

"Or is this not a serious enough relationship for you to meet my family," Martin asked sounding hurt.

"What, no this is serious; fine I'll do it," Danny gave in, "who will be there?"

"My mom, dad, my two sisters, my aunt and my uncle."

"That's six people!"

'I'll be there with you, no one will do anything to you."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow at seven my dad said he'll pick us up."

"Great, I get to meet your dad right off the back."

"He'll like you I promise."

The next day, around seven o'clock Danny learned that Martin lied. Victor, Martin's dad, seemed to hate him almost immediately. He glanced at Danny the whole time, and Martin, being the great boyfriend he was, let Danny ride shot gun next to Victor, who was driving the whole way to the Fitzgerald home in New York, "This is your house," Danny said in awe.

"One of many," Victor said as if trying to belittle.

"Dad!" Martin protested, giving Danny a sympathetic look.

They entered the house taking their shoes off as not to dirty the plush carpeting that covered every room but the kitchen and the dining room, "You must be Danny," A women who must have been Martin's mom came around the corner shaking his hand, "I've heard so much about you. I hope Victor wasn't to cruel in the car."

"No, everything was fine."

"That's good, Martin, sweetheart you sisters are already in the dining room," she gave her son a quick hug and a kiss, "Go talk to them while I finish dinner."

"Alright, come on Danny," Martin said pulling his boyfriend with him.

"Actually, Danny could you be a dear and help me in the kitchen," Martin mom asked,

"Uh…okay sure," Danny said giving Martin a look that was begging for help. Martin just shrugged mouthing, 'you'll be fine,'. Danny sighed watching Martin leave, "What do you need me to do?"

"Cut those vegetables for the salad," she said simply putting something in the over, "How long have you been dating my son?"

Danny was only slightly surprised by the question. Something told him Martin's mom wanted him to 'help in the kitchen', "We've been seeing each other for almost a year."

She nodded, "Have you been treating him well?"

"Yes,"

"Of course you say yes, no one in their right mind would say no. He does seem happier than he was with the last. You've lasted longer than anyone else too."

Danny continued to chop the vegetables trying to seem calm, "When he's happy I'm happy," he shrugged.

"He's our only son you know?"

"I'll be careful with him."

"If you don't the family will kill you."

"I don't doubt it."

"I mean they'll torture you in the basement and eventually murder you."

"Again, I don't doubt it."

"Good."

"Mom, Uncle Roger and Aunt Bonnie are here," Martin head popped around the corner.

"Tell them I'll be right there."

"Can I introduce Danny to them?" it was his polite way of asking to save Danny from whatever his mom was doing to him.

"He'll be out in a bit, don't worry dear."

"Mom," Martin whined.

"I'm fine," Danny assured him. Martin gave him a small smile before disappearing back around the corner.

"How long do you plan on being with him," she asked.

Danny shrugged, "I don't plan on breaking up with him anytime soon. Right now we're just seeing how things are going. We talked about by an apartment together next year if things go well."

The mother nodded tossed in the vegetables into a bowl and putting a light dressing over it, before taking the food out of the oven, "It's lasagna. We gave the maids the night off so I decided to make something simple," she hummed letting it cool for a bit, "Just a warning, Victor is going to give you a way worse time then I am."

"I had a feeling," he said.

"It's cool enough now," she was referring to the lasagna, "Can you carry this out for me?" she grabbed the salad bowl leading the way. The house was bigger than he though; the hallways were wide and seemed to go on forever.

Danny places the food on the table taking the seat across from Martin because Martin had one of each of his sisters on either side of him. Each appeared to be talking his ears off, so Danny was stuck sitting next to Victor.

"You must be Danny," the older man who was at the table said, "I'm Martin's Uncle Roger and this is my wife Bonnie."

"It's nice to meet you," They shook hands Roger giving his a good squeeze. The food got passed around as everyone was severed.

"What do you plan on doing after college?" Roger asked.

"I wanted to go to law school and become a lawyer."

"Really," Bonnie eyes lit up, "Victors in law enforcement too, he's the Deputy Director of the FBI, but I'm sure Martin already told you."

"N-no, no he didn't," he looked at Martin from across the table who just shrugged like it wasn't important.

Everything went smoothly after that, Martin's family seemed to like him, though he was waiting to talk to Martin. At this point in the relationship, it was just a little weird that Martin was still keeping secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter :):):) Don't get mad at me when you get to the end. Reviews would be loved **

"Why didn't you tell me your dad was the Deputy Director of the FBI?" Danny asked the day after the dinner at the Fitzgerald house hold. It had been bothering him since he found out but he didn't find the courage to say anything until lunch hour.

"I didn't think it was important," Martin shrugged.

"Well, it is."

"Why?"

"Because, your dad is the Deputy Director of the FBI,_The FBI,_" Danny said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Again, why is this important?"

"I thought that we agreed to be completely open with each other when it came to family and stuff like that."

Martin snorted, "You're one to talk. You never talk about your family or anything that happened while you still lived in Florida, at least I make some sort of effort."

"It's different…"

"How," Martin challenged, "I want to get to know you Danny, but you won't let me."

"This isn't about me."

"Fine, I didn't tell you about my dad because when everyone else found out who he was and how much money he had they only wanted to stay with me because they knew I was rich and I didn't want our relationship to be based off of money."

"It's not."

"Then what's your excuse," Danny stayed silent, he knew once he told Martin about his background things would change, "You have nothing to say?" Danny shook his head, "Call me when you do," Martin sighed packing his stuff up and leaving.

Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Maybe he should of told Martin everything it would have made things a lot easier. Thinking back to it, this was probably their first real fight.

"Did something happen?" Samantha asked sitting across from Danny, "I just passed Martin on his way out and he looked really upset."

"We had our first real fight," Danny answered.

"Fighting over who was eating peanut butter out of the jar with just their fingers is not a real fight," Samantha teased.

"No, I mean a real fight. He thinks I'm not open enough with him."

"Oh, well, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Not open with him?"

"Yes, but, it's for a reason between my parents and my brother there's not much I want to share."

"I don't think he wants your whole life story, just something to prove that you trust him."

"It sounds like you're on his side."

"No, I'm on your side, trust me. Just talk to him."

Danny and Martin avoided each other for three days. Well, it was more like Martin was avoiding Danny. After day two of the silent treatment Danny finally decided to suck it up and talk to him. But Martin was no where to be found. The third day was when he started to get worried.

He talked to the few professors that he and Martin shared, but none of them had heard from him. He talked to the swim couch who said Martin hadn't been to practice. "Please don't tell me I upset him so badly that he's been in his room the whole time," Danny prayed as he arrived at Martin's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Let me guess you lost your key. That's what you get for disappearing like… your not Martin," the roommate said when he answered the door.

"You haven't seen him either," now Danny was really sacred.

"No, I thought that he might have been with you."

Danny sighed pulling out his phone and dialing Martin's number. Surprisingly they heard Martin's ringtone playing from across the room on the night stand. Danny walked towards it picking it up and silencing it.

The roommate looked around uneasily, "It's not like Martin to just get up and leave without saying something."

"I know," Danny said ideally going through Martin's phone till he found Victors number, "Hello, Mr. Fitzgerald… No this is Danny, I was wondering if Martin was with you because I haven't seen him on campus in almost three days…he's not with you…oaky, I'll see you then," he hung up.

"What's going on?" the roommate asked.

"His dad is filing a missing persons report and is going to be here soon."

"Martin's missing?"

"It looks that way," Danny said trying to stay calm. Martin went missing after their first real fight. What if they don't find him in enough time for him to apologize? What if they never find him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm a little late with updating. I've also realized that there are a lot of spellling errors, so when I'm done with this I'll probably take it down and repost, maybe. Anyways don't get mad at me whe you're done reading this.**

Victor and a small team arrived on the campus as to not draw to much attention to the situation. Danny had yet to leave Martin's roommate yet, "Are you alright," Victor asked in a calm voice, Danny shook his head, "We have to ask you a few questions about the day he went missing, which was about three days ago, am I correct," Danny nodded, still not talking, "This is Vivian Johnson, she'll be the one asking you questions," Victor pointed to the black middle age woman behind him.

Vivian waited before Victor left the room before she started the interview, "When was the last time you saw Martin?"

"About three days ago, around noon, we were having lunch together."

"Did he seem upset or worried?"

"We got into a fight, not a big one, just a bit of a disagreement. He thinks I'm not open with him in our relationship."

"But before that he seemed fine?"

"Yes, we were at his parent's house the day before for dinner."

Vivian laughed a little," Martin likes springing little surprises like that on people," Danny tried to smile but couldn't, "Don't worry we'll find him," she reassured patting Danny on the head as if he was a child, "We're going to let you go for now but stay close so we can find you if we do need to talk to you again."

"Okay," Danny said, "I'll be in my dorm if you need me."

Vivian met Jack Malone and Victor outside, "I don't think the boy knows anything, but according to him the last place he saw Martin was by the dining hall."

"We'll put the security footage from around that are and see what we can find," Jack said.

"Okay, I'll talk to some of the teachers and more of the kids in his dorm," Victor sighed, "We're already three days behind so let's work fast," Victor said before stalking away.

"Of all of the cases we could of gotten it had to be the Deputy Director's kid," Jack sighed, "I doubt he's actually missing, we both know the kid is a chronic run away."

"That maybe true but we have to look into it to make sure."

It didn't take long for them to get the tapes, going through them on the other hand was a completely different story, "I think this is the spot," Vivian said stopping the fast forward and pressing play.

It showed Martin leaving the dining hall quickly when someone came out and grabbed him. There was a sort struggled then Martin went limp as he was dragged out of the exit, "Oh boy," Jack gasped, "Let's finish going through the tapes for the parking lot and see if we can get a clear shot of this guy."

~.~.~.~.~

Samantha sat on Danny's bed watching him pace back and forth, "Stop worrying he probably just took off somewhere to clear his head, I bet he's on his way back home right now," he was trying to cheer him up. It had been a few hours since the investigation started and they still haven't heard any word on the developments on the case.

"It's not like him to just get up and leave like this," Danny explains for what felt like the thousandth time. He and Samantha had been going like this for about an hour. Samantha would try to say something to make him feel better and Danny would remind her of how much of a stickler Martin was about being on time and giving notice before he leaves.

"I talked with some of his friends from his home town. They said that he's been categorized as a chronic run away. There are times when he can't help but get up and leave. He's calmed down within the last year or so but it's still there."

"You're lying," Danny sighed.

"I'm not, for him staying in one place makes him feel closterphobic."

"He stayed on campus the whole year last year, so that just makes no sense," Danny yelled in frustration.

"Exactly, he probably just felt really compelled to get up and go."

Danny sat down on the floor shaking his head, "He would have told me."

Samantha sighed realizing that she wasn't going to get through to him, "When was the last time you ate?" no answer, "I'm going to go pick something up, I'll be right back." By the time she got back he was still in the same spot on the floor, "You can't keep sulking like this."

"It's been almost four days, he could be dead already."

Samantha sat down next to him, "He's fine trust me."

Danny nodded not wanting to talk about it anymore.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my second update today, you'll hate me and love me for it. Tell me what yiu think :)**

"We got a few pictures of him," Vivian said, "But we did get his plate numbers and match it back to a name and address. Jonathan Baker at 23rd western street," Vivian explained, "It turns out you arrested him ten years ago for an armed robbery, he got out on portal three months ago."

"So he's been planning this," Victor said.

"Looks that way," Jack confirmed, "We went through his apartment and found the lay out up to the kidnapping."

"Nothing else?"

"Sadly no, we're running a background check on his family to see if he has any other property he might be holding Martin in."

"That's okay, I'll take care of the rest," Victor stalked out of the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jack mumbled.

~.~.~.~.~

Danny didn't even make it to class the next day. Instead he just stayed up in his room, "You have to eat something," Samantha begged, "When Martin gets back he's going to want to see you, healthy."

"Something's wrong I can feel it," Just then his phone rang, "Hello…you did…okay," he hung up, "They found him," he grinned putting his shoes on, "He's at the hospital, I'm going to go see him, are you coming."

"No, you guys have your moment."

"When Danny got there Victor was just leaving, "How is he?"

"He's dehydrated and malnutrition among other things, but he should be fine soon," Victor said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Danny was concerned now.

"He'll tell you on his own time. He's waiting for you in there."

Danny went into the room and instantly got a smile from Martin, "You came," he sounded happy as he hugged Danny tightly, "I missed you," he mumbled into Danny's chest.

"I was so worried," Danny breathed in Martin's scent running a hand through his hair, "I thought that…"

"I was scared," Martin whimpered crying softly.

"When do you get out?"

"Tomorrow, I might stay with my parents for a while."

"I'm so happy you're back," Danny went to kiss him but Martin moved back looking nervous.

"I-I'm sorry I…"

"It's oaky," Danny soothed, "We'll take things at you pace."

"Thank you," Martin wiped his eyes, "I'm glad to see you."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't kill me when you read this. Just a warning that this story is coming to a close but if you have any ideas for what I should next just PM me and I'll get back to you as quickly as I can. And don't forget to drop a review :)**

Martin was at his parent's house almost all the time. Danny was there whenever he could be. Martin had still yet to talk about what happened to him but Danny heard that it takes a while for people to get over something like this. What bothered him was that since Martin had gotten out of the hospital he hadn't allowed Danny to so much as hold his hand.

"It's killing me Samantha. He won't let me near him. He's always on the other side of the room from me."

"He won't let you touch him," She asked.

"No,"

"Did he tell you what kind of injury he had?"

"No, but he is in a wheel chair."

"The odds are he was abused while he was being held and is just a little bit skittish about what could happen when he's around people."

Danny nodded, "I just wish he would talk to me."

~.~.~.~.~

"I brought you a sandwich from that place you like so much," Danny smiled setting said sandwich next to Martin before sitting across the room from him.

"Thank you," Martin smiled, "The doctors said I might be able to be on crutches next week."

"That's great," Danny said smiling back before ducking his head as to not make eye contact, "If you want to talk about what happened I'll listen. I'm here for you and will help you through whatever it is you're going through."

"Thank you," was all Martin was able to whisper.

~.~.~.~.~

"How's he doing," Victor mumbled to is wife when he got home from work.

"He's having one of his bad days," she whispered, "Danny's up there with him right now."

"He's still sticking around?"

"I think he really does love him if he's been willing to stay around though all this."

"Does he know what happened yet?"

"I doubt it."

~.~.~.~.~

A few weeks later Martin was finally able to walk again but was still keeping people at a distance. He has however, stated to let Danny closer to him. They were currently snuggled together on Martin's bed, "Are you sure you're okay with this."

"Yes," Martin smiled looking up kissing Danny gently. Danny felt his heart melt at this. This was their first kiss in month, and Marin initiated it. But Danny knew he had to be careful or Martin would be right back across the room.

What pulled him from this thought was something moist on his cheek. He pulled away to find Martin crying, "Babe, what's wrong?" he automatically went to hug Martin but he pulled away to the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay," Danny said understandingly.

"You said I could talk to about what happened right?"

"Of course."

"The guys who took me, they…they held me in this warehouse and the first thing they did was break my legs so I couldn't run and then they…they raped me," his voice broke into a sob.

"Oh my, Martin…"

"And my dad, when he found me they were…and he saw that I couldn't… I was too weak to fight them off…"

"Martin this wasn't your fault," Danny pleaded.

"That's what everyone tells me but…" Martin paused, "Can you hold me for a bit. I feel safer when you hold me."

Danny didn't say anything he just took Martin in his arms and held him.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**I might not update till Monday. Again there might be only one or two chapters left. If anyone has a request of how this should end tell me because I'm having trouble finding one. Enjoy and tell mw what you think :)**

"Do you plan on going back to school?" Danny asked.

"Next semester, I talked with my professors and they emailed me all my work"

"How have you been doing with your classes?"

"I've been getting all A's. I think they're just taking pity on me."

"Or you could actually be making the grade?" Danny suggested.

"I doubt it. I can barely force on the reading, my thoughts are jumbled. Whenever I re-read over something I write it makes no since but I can't think of any way to make it sound proper."

"I can help you edit your papers."

"If you want, I warning you nothing makes since."

"Let me see," Martin handed Danny his laptop so he could read over what he'd been working on, "What class is this for?"

"Biology."

"Danny tried reading but couldn't make heads or tails of it. There were a few sentences here and there that were on point but other than that it was a bunch of half put together thoughts that had nothing to do with one another or the subject, "Martin?"

"It's bad I know."

"No it's just… have you been seeing anyone, like a therapist?"

"Yes, why?"

"I-I don't think that you'll be ready by next semester."

"W-what?"

"I don't think you should rush back into something. You were right, you're not thinking straight and you can't right on one subject."

"I thought so, but I didn't want to tell my dad…"

"He's not expecting you to be perfectly okay after what you've been through."

"It doesn't matter anymore, my legs didn't heal right and it hurts to much to try to swim," he sighed, "The school called and told me that I lost my scholarship and that this was my last semester with a free ride."

"Martin…"

Martin shook his head trying not to cry, "I can re-apply to the school, my grades are good enough I should be able to…"

"Martin you need to focus on you and not school. If you have to take a semester off than do so, but making yourself do all this when you're not mentally prepared to."

"I know," Martin's bottom lip quivered, "I feel like the quicker I back to doing the same things I used to then things will go back to normal, so I can forget."

Danny hugged him close, "Things will get better," he promised kissing the top of Martin's head.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning Danny/Martin smexy time at the end of this chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think. And again if you have any request PM me and I'll tell you if it's do able.**

Ms. Fitzgerald was coming home, a small bag of groceries in her arms. She was surprised to see Danny and Martin sitting at the kitchen table looking over a newspaper, 'What are you two doing?"

"Looking for an appointment," Martin said.

"You're moving out?" She asked worriedly. She didn't think that Martin was healed enough, physically or mentally to be living on his own.

"Hopefully," he sighed flipping the page.

"Don't you think you're rushing this, you still have trouble on the stairs and…"

"I'm not going to be by myself," he said trying not to sound like he was whining.

"You mean…"

"Danny and I are moving in together."

"Oh," she started putting the groceries away, "Where are you thinking of going?"

"Right now were looking for something close to the city."

"You plan on staying in New York?"

"Yup, and once I move out you guys can go back to Seattle. I know how much you hated it here."

"Yes, but I'm more than willing to stay until I think that you're well enough. Just think about this a little bit more," she said before she headed out again, "Me and some of the girls having a girls night out and your dad might not be home till tomorrow, something came up in the office."

"Okay bye Mom, have fun."

"Bye sweetheart."

"She has a point," Danny said, "He'd been trying to talk Martin into staying with his parents at least for two months more, "Even though you can walk for the most part don't think I don't see when your legs give out and you can barely catch yourself."

"Danny…"

"If you want to move, I'll move with you to make sure that you're oaky but I still don't think that it's the best move."

"Martin huffed, "I'm perfectly fine."

Danny shook his head deciding not to argue, "If we do find an apartment it can't be any higher than the third floor."

"Fine," Martin sighed, "Let's start looking at the one's wee circled tomorrow," Martin sighed, "Come on let's head back up to my room."

They lounged around in Martin's room. Martin moved closer till he was pushed against Danny. Danny jumped feeling Martin's erection on his leg, "Danny," Martin whimpered rutting against his leg.

"Martin, I don't think this is a good idea…" he was silenced by a kiss.

"Please," Martin whimpered, "I've been wanting you for a long time and…Danny I need you."

Danny kissed him back rolling on top Martin, "Tell me if you want me to stop," he poured all of his emotion into the kiss letting Martin now how much he cared for him. It wasn't long till they were both naked and sweating. Danny was kissing Martin's neck.

"Danny, Danny." Martin repeated like a matron. Not only was Danny kissing him but his hand was working his cock slowly making Martin wither in Danny's grasp. Danny moved lower kissing Martin down his stomach, "Danny what are you, oh yes," Martin head tossed back and forth as Danny took all of him into his mouth. Danny kept going and Martin could feel his lower stomach coil in pleasure, "Shit Danny."

"You like that?" Danny asked teasingly licking the underside of Martin's cock where the vein stuck out.

"Yes," Martin said putting his hands to his face and biting the knuckles. Danny went back down on him and Martin all but scream as his erection was taken into Danny's hot wet mouth. It wasn't long after that, "Danny, Danny I think that oh god I'm going to," His hips jerked up and down as he started to drool, "Danny…" his cock twitched and then, "Danny oh," he came into Danny's mouth.

Danny swallowed, "Are you alright?" Martin nodded. Danny poured out lube onto his fingers and slowly put one into Martin's entrance. Martin squirmed at first not used to the sensation. Soon he had three and was slowly working a grind on them, "Here we go," Danny murmured sliding into Martin.

"Danny," Martin cried out as Danny started to move. He couldn't help it, he was in such a tight heat he had to move. Martin started to move with him loving the feeling of Danny filing him, "Yes," he moaned when Danny started jabbing his prostate. He wrapped his arms and legs around Danny, "Danny, yes Danny, please."

Danny kept going his hips losing control, "Martin, are you close." Martin moaned in response feeling Danny's twitching cock going out of him so quickly he was sure he was going to lose it. He kissed Danny moaning and groaning into each mouth, "I'm going to pull out."

"No don't cum inside me," Martin begged. Danny was so taken by Martin's demands that he came.

"Shit, Martin, oh god I love you, Martin," he groaned emptying himself into Martin.

Martin's eyes widened as he felt Danny twitch inside him and then there was a warm heat in him, "Danny yes, oh god don't stopped," he kept moaning as Danny kept riding out his orgasm thrusting into Martin's prostate. Martin's cock twitched and his mouth opened in a scream when, "Danny, yes I'm ahhh ohhh," he came hard, "I love you I love you," his whole body twitched form over stimulation.

Danny kissed Martin passionately as he pulled out. He knew that this was probably Martin's officially first time and held him close, "Are you alright." Martin nodded hugging Danny close.

"I love you," Martin whispered.

"I love you too," Danny smiled as they started to fall asleep together.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I realized people might not of read the last chapter because of the smexy time warning. This chapter is clean and if you don't review I won't post the last chapter. Trust me if you think that this is as good as it can get it gets better. ANd one last thing, I got a review about A Mess from crying-tears and even though they said it was a good end i'll give you guys one last short chapter. Anywho, enjoy this chapter :):)**

Martin awoke slowly stretching his arms out only to find the other side empty. His eyes flew open to see that Danny wasn't there. Martin's heart sank into his stomach as he buried his face into the pillows. In the back of his mind he always thought that Danny was bidding his time till he could get him into bed. But it was his own fault for starting it. He just thought that it would bring them closer, create a close bond.

Tears started to leak from the corner of his eyes as he pulled the blanket closer around himself, letting a sob escape his lips, "Why are you crying," a voice asked. Martin looked up to see Danny standing in front of him a towel wrapped around his waist while using another one to dry his hair.

"You're still here," Martin sat up surprised, "I thought you…"

"You thought I left? Never, I had to take a shower but you were still sleeping, so I decided not to wake you up."

"Oh…"

"Did you really think that I left?" Danny smirked, giving Martin a look that let him know that, that was the stupidest idea ever. He kissed Martin's forehead gently, "I'll never leave you."

Martin hugged him around the waist just laying his head on Danny's chest, listening to his heart beat and started to doze off. Danny let him, moving so they could both be comfortable. Sure it was almost twelve in the afternoon, but he didn't have class today so he could stay longer than he normally would.

Around two Martin managed to get out of bed and shower while Danny made a small brunch. They decided to eat on the back porch, "This is nice," Martin hummed softly. He was wearing a lose pair of shorts and a light breezy shirt. Danny sat across from him wearing a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt.

Danny nodded in agreement looking out at the lawn. It was a nice day, not to hot but with a slight wind, "What do you want to do today?"

"We should go out, I haven't left the house in almost three months."

"Go where?"

"I don't know, even if it's just a walk or something," Martin shrugged taking a sip of his orange juice.

"We could go out for dinner. I know this place you might like."

"Really, where is it?"

"I can't say, it's a surprise, all I can tell you is to dress nicely."

Martin smiled excitedly when Danny took his hand in his and leaned forwards to kiss him, right when Victor walked onto the balcony, "I've been looking for you," he said glaring at Danny causing the Hispanic to release the others hands and move lean away, "I see you're looking well."

"Yup," Martin said still beaming.

"Your mother tells me that you're thinking of moving out. I'm not telling you not to but just make sure you really think about this. And if you ever need a place to stay, our home in Seattle is always open."

"Thanks dad," Martin said.

Victor nodded leaving the two alone.

~.~.~.~.~

At eight o'clock they left the balcony and got dressed, "I'll go bring the car around," Danny announced when they were about to leave.

"You have a car," Martin rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, I got a job the first week I started school. I actually saved to buy a car."

~.~.~.~.~

They sat at the table, their plates already empty as they talked and laughed about much of nothing, "I have something to tell," Danny suddenly confessed, "Well it's actually more of a question," he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"What?" Martin asked slightly concerned.

"A little bit after you got out of the hospital, I got an apartment. I know I said if we move somewhere it needed to be on the first or second floor, and mines is on the seventh, but the elevator works and…"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Martin's eyes sparkled as he smiled excitedly.

If Danny was any lighter he'd blush, "Yes, that is, if you want to?"

"I'd love to," Martin leaned over the table and kissed Danny softly. Danny kissed back his tongue pressing to Martin's lips till he opened up allowing Danny to map out his mouth while tasting him. Martin let out a throaty moan feeling one of Danny's hands in his hair pulling him closer. Then he remembered that they were in a public place and pulled back, smiling apologetically at the other people in the restaurant before turning back to Danny, "I'll start packing tomorrow."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"You're really moving out," Victor asked seeing Danny help Martin putting his stuff in the back of the car.

"I told you about this two weeks ago," Martin sighed reminding his dad of the conversation they had after he got home from his date with Danny.

"I know but, you're moving in… with him?" Victor sighed running his hand through his hair.

"We've been dating for a year and a half."

"Exactly, don't you think you're rushing into things?"

"Dad," Martin wined.

"Okay , I'm sorry, just make sure you take care of yourself," Victor hugged his son tightly in denial that this could be happening. Sure he was okay with Martin being, but this made everything to real. Him moving in with, this man.

"Bye Dad," Martin moved away from the embrace.

"Make sure you call," his mom reminded his as she kissed his forehead.

"I will," he glanced at Danny who'd just finished putting the last box in the back of the car.

"Are you ready?" the Hispanic asked.

"Yeah," he said his goodbyes one last time before he hopped in Danny's car and drove off.

~.~.~.~.~

On arrival anyone could tell that Danny had been living here for quite some time. His law books were everywhere, along with months' worth of takeout containers, "Sorry about the mess he apologized," I took a break from studying when I picked you up and didn't want to move my books."

"Danny, you used to leave my room and my dorm like this all the time, I'm used to this," Martin said putting his clothes into the half of the closet and draws that Danny cleared out for him.

All Martin had really brought with him was his clothes books and laptops, There were a few other belongings that he brought but not much. Danny was actually surprised with how few things Martin owned even though he was rich.

Danny smiled softly watching as Martin started to settle in, "I forgot to tell you the good news," Martin smiled, "I started online classes and I got this job in the local book store so you won't be the only one supporting use."

"You didn't have to," Danny said helping Martin put stuff away.

"I wanted to. I'd feel guilty if I let you foot the rent and food bills." Martin said simply.

It wasn't long till they fell into a routine of sorts. They both had breakfast together in the morning before going to work. Martin got home before Danny did and started to prepare dinner as he started his homework. By this time Danny was at class. Danny made it home around eight o'clock so they could eat together.

They tried to spend weekends together even if it just meant studying in the same room. They went like this for years until they both earned their masters in criminal law. Danny went to grad school to become a lawyer while Martin started at the FBI academy.

Samantha was currently over. It was one of those few times that Danny was home early. Martin started staying out later now he was at training at the academy.

"He's actually wants to join the FBI. You would think that he would want to do something else besides work under his dad."

Danny shrugged, "It's what he wants to do." He went back to check what he had in the oven, and Samantha didn't miss how his hands were shaking.

"You're nervous, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, if things go well."

"What are you making?"

"His favorite steak and potatoes," Danny checked said potatoes in pot.

Samantha looked at her watch, "I got to get home," she apologized.

"Okay I'll see you later," he waved as she let herself out. Less than thirty minutes after Martin came.

"Something smells good," Martin said sniffing the air as he came in.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit," Danny gave Martin a peck.

"Steak and potatoes, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to spoil you a little," Danny served out the food on the plates and set them on the table.

Martin grinned as they sat down to eat talking about their day and plans for tomorrow. The air was buzzing with nervousness coming from Danny's corner, "What's wrong?" Martin asked concerned. Danny seemed more unsettled than he did on their first date.

"It's nothing it's just…you know I love you right?" he grasped Martin's hands from across the table.

"Of course," Martin's blue eyes still shown with worry.

"I…I really love you, I do…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Martin went to pull his hands back.

"No, I swear I'm not," he kept a grip on the others hands, "I don't ever want to be a part from you," he reached into his pocket hands still shaking as he pulled out a white gold band with a small diamond in it, "Martin Vincent Fitzgerald, will you marry me?"

Martin's whole face lit up, "You want to…yes, yes, I will."

Danny slip the ring onto his fiancé's finger before leaning over to kiss him, "I love you," he mumbled gently against Martin's lips.


End file.
